Avengers vs. X-Men Vol 1 10
(Title) (Story) | Quotation = Scott and Emma are falling under the Phoenix's dark influence. I need to ensure that mutantkind doesn't fall with them. | Speaker = Professor X | StoryTitle1 = Avengers Vs. X-Men (Part Ten) | Synopsis1 = Cyclops confronts Iron Fist and Hope, demanding that the latter return with him. Iron Fist instructs Hope to get to the Thunderer as he tries holding Cyclops off. In Russia, after rescuing Spider-Man, Magik and Colossus from the volcano, Professor X realizes that Cyclops and Emma are now falling under the Phoenix's dark influence and he must ensure that mutantkind doesn't fall with them. In Utopia, Emma uses her power to subjugate all X-Men and push out any dissenting thought. Magneto pleads her not to do this but she brushes off his concerns. As she leaves, Magneto looks to his helmet that blocks out telepathy. Back in K'un-Lun, Cyclops is practically wiping the floor with the Avengers. Then suddenly, Hope and the Thunderer come riding upon the dragon Shao Lao, who blasts Cyclops with its fire. Unfortunately, the dragon is far too young to put up a fight and its riders are dislodged. Cyclops prepares to kill the dragon, only to be kicked by the Thunderer, who accuses him of trying to murder a wounded animal and hurt a little girl. Cyclops then asks Hope why she would side with the Avengers over her own people. She retorts that he has become a monster. Cyclops defends that he's trying to save their species and perhaps that's what he'll become. Hope then unleashes a breath of dragon fire, to her surprise. She then runs away and finds the Scarlet Witch, Beast and Iron Man. The Witch attempts to use her chaos magic against Cyclops but this time he is stronger than the last time. Hope then unleashes a combination of dragon energy, fire and chaos magic to banish Cyclops to the Moon. The Watcher observes this event and notes that Cyclops will need more power to defeat Hope, so he goes to Utopia to get Emma's portion. As Cap's group arrives, Iron Man states that he knows why Hope was able to defeat Cyclops. In Utopia, Magneto mentally calls for Xavier to return, for Cyclops and Emma are losing control. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * ** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** ** *** *** * ** ** * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** *** ** * Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = Variant cover by NICK BRADSHAW also available BRADSHAW SKETCH VARIANT also available Avengers Team & X-Men Team Variants also available PROMO VARIANT also available • Time is running out as the Avengers are cornered in their last stronghold! • But the stakes change when Hope and the Scarlet Witch join forces! Why?! How?! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included